Kurt Versus the Real World
by ChrisCattleColfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel gets extremely confused when he gets involved in the real world outside television. In some unknown way he came to the real world, and it's to Chris and Darren to get him back into his own place as quick as possible. But one of the three young men gets a little too involved..
1. Chapter 1

Chris stood up from his chair in the kitchen, dropping his magazine on the table. The awful sound of the doorbell echoed in his head when he opened the door. 'hi, can I help y-what the hell?' Chris's mouth dropped open. In the opening stood a guy that looked exactly like him. Chris pinched himself and narrowed his eyes. 'who.. who are you?'

'Kurt. Kurt Hummel.' Kurt narrowed his eyes the same way Chris just did, looking around the hallway over Chris's shoulder suspiciously. Darren popped up behind Chris.

'no, I..'

'hey, who's at th- holy fuck.' Darren caught his breath. 'Chris, what is going on here?'

Darren looked back and forth between Chris and Kurt – who did look practically the same, except for the clothes then. Where Chris was wearing a simple plain tee, Kurt was all the way dressed up to the nines.

'Blaine, what the hell are you doing at this man's house?' Kurt's voice sounded angry and hurtful.

Darren sighed and stumbled over his own tongue. 'Kurt I.. I'm not Blaine. My name is Darren. Darren fucking Criss.'

'who is Darren?' Kurt stared at the man in front of him in confusion. 'is that your second name you never told me or something? And why does your hair look so ridicoulous?' Kurt opened up the gel tube he pulled out of his bag and started styling Darren's hair, but Darren himself pushed Kurt away. 'what the fuck is this?' Darren yelled.

Kurt started tearing up. 'Blaine Anderson, what is going on here?'

Darren sighed and walked over to Chris. 'don't ask me.'

Kurt's eyes were flickering back and forth between Chris and Darren, anxiously blinking away tears – or at least trying to. His never stopped moving. At least it seemed like that. Kurt sighed. 'does anyone in here have like a towel or something? My hands are all sticky.'

Chris reached out to the counter and threw a towel to himself – better said to Kurt. 'can we please figure the fuck out what's going on here? How the fuck did you get here?'

'sssh.' Darren hushed Chris. 'now the first thing I understand that this guy here is a real guy with real feelings, and not just your character, so be a little nice to him, okay?' Darren whispered.

Chris nodded in confusion. 'okay.. Kurt.' he sighed. 'I apologize for the swearing, but I just don't know what the f.. what is going on in here.'

'do you think that I know?' Kurts eyes were wide with confusion and he looked so scared it maked Chris want to cry.

'oh my god, do I look like that if I'm about to cry?'

Kurt stared at Chris. 'who are you anyway?'

'I'm Chris, Kurt.' Chris breath was shaking like an earthquake. 'Chris. I play you on Glee.'

'who plays what?' Kurt yelled. 'who could play me? I'm not even a television character! What the hell, Ch.. what was your name again?'

'Chris, but that doesn't matter. You.. Kurt is a fictional character played by me, you aren't even supposed to be here. It shouldn't even be possible for you to even think about being here. How did you get here, do you remember?'

Kurt closed his eyes trying to concentrate. 'No, I don't really remember..'

'ofcourse he doesn't, that would be too easy.' Chris whispered under his breath.

'I just.. I woke up this morning and I couldn't even remember when I went to bed, and everything in my room seemed new to me..'

'ofcourse it seemed new to you, you never saw it before.' Chris ran a hand through his thick jumpy hair.

'but.. how could that even be possible? I'm 18 years old!' Kurt yelled, panicking a little.

'look bud, you need to calm down,' Darren said. He seemed like the calmest one out of the three but in fact it might have been just possible that he was the one panicking the most. His hazel eyes were showing that he was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on here, but the only thing he knew was that there was a Chris sitting beside him, a Kurt panicking in front of him, and himself sitting on a couch trying to get his fucking mind together.

'you're just.. just going to stay here tonight and well.. we'll take you to set tomorrow and see if Ryan knows what the hell is going on here. You can't go outside – at least not at the same time when Chris is – until we tell you so.'

'but Blaine..'

'Kurt, I'm not Blaine. I don't know, maybe there is another Blaine somewhere, and I know, I look just like him, but I'm not Blaine. Like Chris plays you, I play Blaine. You understand?'

'yeah, but.. I..' Kurt's eyes started to glitter with tears. 'I need Blaine. I miss him.'

Darren sighed in compassion, finding himself tearing up too. Why wasn't there a solution? Kurt looked even more fragile as normal and.. Darren just couldn't take it anymore. 'we'll fix this as soon as possible.' Darren put a hand on Kurt's back, but the crying boy shaked it off immediately.

'I'll find the guest bedroom myself.' he sobbed, dragging himself up the stairs, leaving his look-a-like and Darren behind, questioning themselves what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

'Kurt? Are you awake?' Darren knocked on the guest bedroom door.

'Hmm.' a similar voice like Chris's mumbled. 'come in if it's necessary.'

Darren doubted for a second but opened the door and stepped into the room, where he found Kurt already sitting straight up in his bed. His fingers flew over the screen like hell and his eyes were glittering with concentration. A little smile started to play around Darren's mouth. 'what are you doing?'

'Trying to text Blaine.' Kurt looked up from his screen and sighed. 'it won't work.'

'I'm not really amazed it doesn't work.' Darren said, rubbing his neck. 'I don't think there's any connection between here and wherever Blaine is right now.'

'Well, at least we know Blaine's not in this world, then.' Kurt kicked of his blankets and stretched his back a bit. 'I didn't even brought any fresh clothes with me, I feel horrible.'

Darren grinned. 'We'll see if we can get you some fresh ones on set, we have enough of your clothes there.'

'Why do you ha... oh yeah, right. I get it,' a little smile played around Kurts mouth when he got up. 'See you downstairs.' the boy slipped into the bathroom and Darren heard water running not very long after the door closed. He went downstairs and sat down in the kitchen. Chris turned around to the sound of Darren's footsteps, in the middle of flipping a pancake, causing it to land on the stove. 'Damn!' Chris tryed to save the pancake for as far that it was possible. 'Do you mind eating a broken pancake?' he dropped it on Darren's plate.

'Nah,' Darren answered. 'It gets broken anyway.'

'True,' Chris smiled. 'How's our little guest?'

'He's okay,' Darren said. 'Probably the first thing he did this morning was trying to text Blaine, but it obviously won't work. We'll have to see if we can get him some fresh clothes on set, you know how he is about that.'

Chris laughed. 'I do, I do.' he flipped another pancake. This time it landed perfectly flat in the middle of the pan. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. 'If you need any skin stuff you can ask!' he shouted over the sound of running water. 'Do you want a pancake when you're done?'

'Nah, not so hungry.' Kurt shouted. 'But I'll be down in a minute!'

Chris smiled and stumbled back down the stairs.

Not very long after that Kurt jumped in the backseat of Chris' car. Just a moment after that Chris came out of the house too, his head hidden under a hoodie, with Darren following almost on the millimeter, carefully looking out to any suspicious photocamera's hiding in the bushes. It was only 6.30 AM but you never know it with paparazzi. Chris started his car an off they drove, to what might become the most interesting day ever on the glee set.

'Wow, so this is how my choir room looks like in reality,' Kurt twirled around and studied the four walls forming the place that were vaguely familiar to him, even though he never saw it before. Even all the trophies were there. 'this feels so awkward.'

'I can imagine that.' Darren said. He was the one hanging out with Kurt the most today, because Chris felt a little weird about it. But he didn't mind, it was funny to hang around with Kurt while not being Blaine. It was different, but not in a bad way. He just couldn't wait for lunch, when Kurt would meet all the people of the glee cast. He smirked at the thought of Kurt judging everyone's clothes, like he always did, wherever he was. 'Darren, I hate to ask,' Kurt said. 'When will you and Chris get me some fresh clothes?'

'Oh yeah, right.' Darren smiled. 'This way, mr. Hummel.' he led the boy to Chris's clothing rack and leaved Kurt for a browse through it.

'Oh my god, do I own this?' Kurt squeeled with delight while he pulled out his prom costume. 'That is so awesome! I mean, would you look at that?' he ran his fingers through the jumpy kilt.

'Yeah, you own that,' Darren smiled at the sight of the happy boy in front of him. 'even better, you made it yourself.'

'I did?' Kurts eyes grew even wider than I did. 'Do you guys need this today?'

As soon as Darren shaked his head from left to right, Kurt ran off searching for a dressing room. Not very much later he came back, twirling around with the skirt. 'oh my god, Darren, this is awesome!' he squeeled.

Darren laughed. He saw Kurt being more comfortable, and maybe just forgetting about Blaine for a moment. But this still had to be solved, so he went on searching for Ryan, leaving Kurt browsing through the clothing racks.


	3. Chapter 3

'hey Ryan.' Darren knocked on the doorpost and the bald man lifted his eyes from the script he was reading.

'hey Dare, what's going on?' Ryan sat straight up and laid the script on his desk.

'we've got a pretty weird situation going on out there,' Darren thought about the way he was going to bring this at the very moment. 'In some way, K..'

'oh, here you are, Darren!' Kurt came in to Ryan's office.

'Chris, why are you wearing Kurt's prom costume?' Ryan said. 'We won't need it until this afternoon.'

'that's what I came to talk to you about,' Darren rubbed his neck briefly. 'this is Kurt. In some weird way he came here and I don't know how or why or when.'

'are you kidding me?' Ryan laughed.

Darren shaked his head from left to right. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Ryan with a serious glance in his eyes.

'Darren, seriously?' Ryan started to look a little more startled than amused.

'hi,' Kurt stook out his hand. 'I don't believe that we really met.. I'm Kurt Hummel.'

'I.. I'm Ryan Murphy.' Ryan shook Kurt's hand while looking at Darren, completely shocked. Kurt smiled a little.

'this is weird, huh?' Kurt laughed a little. 'Darren's not lying, Chris will be here in a second. I knew you wouldn't believe Darren, Chris has told me already what a prank he can be sometimes.' the three men heard footsteps in the halls and just a few seconds later Chris came into Ryan's office.

Ryan looked schocked. And not even a little bit.

'what the hell?' he clutched on to his directors' chair. 'Chris, is this some kind of ridiculously similar looking brother of yours or am I waking up any second?'

A little smile played around Chris's lips, but he shaked his head seriously. 'this is not a joke Ryan, I promise. Kurt showed up at our door yesterday, thinking Blaine lived in my house. He thought Darren was his boyfriend.'

'but tell me,' Darren sat down. 'why are you looking like this isn't a good thing at all?'

Ryan sighed. 'oh god, do I really need to tell you that?'

Darren, Kurt and Chris all nodded at the same time when Ryan sighed.

'okay boys, take a seat.' the three sat down and looked at Ryan with huge eyes of curiousity.

'fictional characters coming to the real world isn't something that happens everyday, but when it does, it happens for a reason, or with a reason,' Ryan shifted his eyes over to Chris's.

'it's a very strange thing, but it's said that it only happens when an actor plays his character so deep, and with so much dedication, that they become real. There is no known way to get them back to the place where they belong.'

'I'll do anything to get back to Blaine,' Kurt commented. 'anything.'

'I know, I wrote you myself dear,' Ryan added. 'the only way of getting you back to Blaine is to wait. Wait a very long time. Nobody knows how this phenomenon happens. The characters don't even know how they got here.'

'that sounds sensible,' Darren added. 'Kurt doesn't remember anything from before yesterday at 8 pm, he only remembers everything we ever brought up in the show.'

'I don't remember how I got here,' Kurt assumed, when his phone buzzed. 'what the..' he pulled the iPhone out of his pocket and read the message on his screen. 'i..it's Blaine.' the look on his face told everything about his state of mind. He was shocked and happy ánd sad at the very same time. His fingers crossed the screen like his life depended on it and just a few seconds later his phone buzzed again.

'that's Mercedes,' Kurt informed the other guys when his phone buzzed again. 'and that's Rachel ánd Blaine.'

'that's good, that means you've got connection.' Ryan smiled a little. 'that's usually the start of you getting back in there, but it goes really, really slow. It could take weeks or months for you to vanish again, probably in the same weird way you got here.'

'Blaine doesn't know where I went either, he's freaking out over there, wherever is there,' Kurt panicked a little. 'he said he woke up in an empty bed this morning, he didn't understand why I didn't answer my texts either. If you'll excuse me?' Kurt dialed Blaine's number and spurted out into the hallway.

'this is going to be very interesting.' Chris whispered under his breath.


End file.
